<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>↜Frasi Lucifer by Its_just_me04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738715">↜Frasi Lucifer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_just_me04/pseuds/Its_just_me04'>Its_just_me04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_just_me04/pseuds/Its_just_me04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>﹀.﹀.﹀.﹀.﹀.﹀.﹀.﹀<br/>.. .. ..   𝑳𝒖𝒄𝒊𝒇𝒆𝒓   ೃ<br/>╭─────────────────╮    . . .<br/>│         . . . 𝑻𝒊 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒐̀ 𝒔𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒐. 𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒎𝒊 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒊𝒍 𝒕𝒖𝒐 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒐 𝒄𝒖𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒆<br/>│        . . . 𝑰𝒍 𝒎𝒊𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒐 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒏 𝒆𝒓𝒂 𝑬𝒗𝒆. 𝑬𝒓𝒊 𝒕𝒖, 𝑪𝒉𝒍𝒐𝒆. 𝑳𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒊 𝒔𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒂<br/>│         . . .𝑽𝒖𝒐𝒊 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒍 𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒐 𝒊𝒍 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒅𝒂𝒍 𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒄𝒉𝒆 𝒄'𝒆̀ 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒆?<br/>│                                 . . .<br/>╰─────────────────────</p><p> </p><p>Questo lavoro non deve essere ripubblicato altrove o tradotto senza il mio permesso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In principio... l'angelo Lucifer fu bandito dal Paradiso, e condannato a governare l'Inferno in eterno. </p><p>Finché non decise di prendersi una vacanza...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il primo amore non era Eve. Eri tu, Chloe. Lo sei sempre stata.</p><p>Lucifer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vuoi proteggere me dal male o il mondo dal male che c'è in me?</p><p>Lucifer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non sono uno che fa caso ai sentimenti, di solito, ma mi sembri veramente stressata. Tutto ok? Vuoi, non lo so, ti va di parlarne magari? O possiamo sempre fare sesso.</p><p>Lucifer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie: Io mi chiamo Beatrix ma tutti mi chiamano Trixie.</p><p>Lucifer: È un nome da prostituta.</p><p>Trixie: E che cos'è?</p><p>Lucifer: Chiedilo a tua madre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dici che qui la gente è falsa. Io penso che si venga qui per reinventarsi. Ecco perché anche tu sei qui, perché vuoi reinventarti.</p><p>Linda</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ho la capacità di fare emergere i desideri proibiti delle persone. Più è semplice la persona, più è facile. Più è complessa e più è impegnativo e stimolante.</p>
<p>Lucifer</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>